1. Field
This application relates generally to a facial capture analysis and training system, and more specifically to evaluating a facial performance using facial capture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Facial capture refers to the process of capturing a digital representation of a person's face using, for example, a video camera, laser scanner, or sensors. The resulting digital representation can then be analyzed to identify and track facial landmarks (such as the location of the lips and eyes) and determine facial movements or expressions, for example. Facial capture is sometimes used for generating CGI avatars for movies or games.
In some cases, it may be useful to compare a user's facial performance to a reference facial performance, such as when one person is attempting to reproduce the facial movements of another person. There is a need for systems and methods that use facial capture to compare the facial performance of a user to a reference facial performance, analyze how well they match, and provide automated feedback on the match quality.